Monkey See Monkey Do
by Starfire
Summary: Monkeys are causing a Ruckus on the SHIP! A crazy Lady is Chasing Andros, what will Zhane do?


**Disclaimer:**_ Saban owns the Power Rangers. I am only borrowing them for a moment in this fic. However, the plot and the writings belong to be, but if I am wrong please do not sue me since I am only a poor writer who only got peanuts to eat. Nevertheless, even the peanuts aren't here, because the Monkeys ate them. Anyways enjoy yourselves in the fic and I hope I didn't have to many grammar errors in this fan fiction. If I do, I am still trying to fix that problem._

**Warning:**_ The contents of this fic have relationships between men, however it is just mild. -_- Those that know me, knows that I don't write NC-17 for these types of pairing, Unless someone wants me too, *looks at her best friend with raised eyebrows* but that would be for later of course._

**Monkey See, Monkey Do   
By Starfire**

It has been the end of the Great War, between Good and Evil, by this time the Space Rangers Return to Angel Grove to retire their duties to Earth. Most of them have gone on in their lives, however there was one duty that the Captain of the AstroMegaship has to complete. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to thank Captain Andros the Red Astro Ranger for giving us the AstroMegaship as a museum so that we may observe the technology and history that was used to help defeat Evil of the Galaxy." The Mayor of Angel Grove announced over the mic. 

With that, he stepped back so that Andros of KO-35 could speak out for the rest of the rangers. "We have served the Justice of light for many years, and we of the Power Rangers would find it more education for the Youth's of the Earth to see, how the AstroMegaship has play a immense part of the war." Pausing for breath, he smiled gently; his different color hair sparkled lightly in the sunlight. "We want this to be a memorial dedicated to Zordon, our mentor, and the one that help wipe out Evil, with his final sacrifice…himself." His voice cracked slightly, as pain came to his eyes at the memory. "We want you all to remember, to learn, and to grow with wisdom as how Zordon would have wanted it. For we are all children of the universe." 

Clapping started to surround the arena, Andros then walked off and was surrounded the other Power Ranger's. Tears were all present in their eyes as they looked upon the ship to say their final good byes. "The Rangers will commence a tour of the facilities so that the media can document special area's of the ship. After that they will be heading toward NASA to help out in the development of space travel." The Mayor announced, while gesturing for the public to remain outside, and enjoy the feast with the broadcast that would appear on the projections from the camera of the media group that would be accompany the Rangers inside the ship. 

Cassie the Pink Ranger walked next to Andros her eyes flickering behind her as she looked at TJ in nervousness. "I so do not like the media." 

"Take it easy Cass. Don't worry all we got to do is last for another few hours then we are home free." TJ winks at her with a reassuring smile, though inwardly he did not feel exactly positive to this whole event. 

At the bridge of the AstroMegaship the Power Rangers faced the six people in front of them. Three that were holding camera's and three that held mic, while the Mayor tried to hush them in order to make the Rangers feel more comfortable. "Alright, we will start with introductions." Andros said, while the other rangers lined up to his side. "My first in command TJ Johnson the Blue Astro Ranger, next is Carlos Valertes the Black Astro Ranger, Cassandra Chan the Pink Astro Ranger, and Ashley Hammond the Yellow Astro Ranger." 

The Mayor pointed at each individual, "Alan Snape from H.W.T. news, his cameraman is Kyle James, Wes Madison from K.I.T. news, his cameraman is Eric Takamura, and last is Heather Eladsgar from A.S.T. news, her cameraman is Tom Hendrix." 

Carlos felt his eyes skim the prim dressed up lady; her hair was hidden behind the most ridicules hat. It held up by a silly looking purple feather at its edge, where the color green flopped over it. A poor excuse looking hat, almost like one of those things the ton would wear in England back in the olden days. "She is sort of odd looking." 

"You mean she looks like she is from one of those old Jane Austin books." Ashley giggles behind her hand. 

"Lets get this tour on its ways then." TJ said beside his leader, with a slight grimace as the camera's turned on and the new reporters came to life. "The AstroMegaship was founded by the KO-35 a colony in a sector of space." 

"It was commissioned a long time ago to fly and protect the KO-35 space, however due to the evil presence most of the people were infected with a plague and ended up as monsters. Those that found an antidote and survived evacuated the colony to another part of KO-35." Andros began, his eyes still shed in memories. 

Sensing her friend's distress Cassie hastily went on. "This ship was where we ended up at when we were launched into space by NASA. We were looking for new powers to defend Earth since our older Powers were destroyed. It was here that we met Captain Andros and it was here that our lives totally took on a new meaning." 

"The deck is composed of the strongest metallic alloyed. It weights several tons, and the view screen can see vast amount of light years ahead by magnifying. This ship is almost like Star Trek's Enterprise, but its design structure is more sophisticated." Carlos mentioned with a grin. "Sure it might have a few bugs once in a while, but it runs fast in hyper speed." 

"Did you ever experience any trouble with enemies coming onboard?" Alan Snape asked curiously, while taking down some of the conversations on tape. 

TJ and Cassie glanced at each other. "Actually we had a few incidence, when I was infected with Carlos by a Bug and was turned into one." 

Miss Eladsgar squeal in terror, "Bugs! Yuck! I hate those nasty things." 

"Having allies turned against us by hypnosis or a spell." TJ mentioned, while shaking his head at the ladies high pitch voice. "Andros was right on that one to not trust at first, but being us we were to excited to consider the possibilities." 

"Andros." Heather Eladsgar gushed suddenly, while swooning. "Do you have a girl friend?" 

"Ugh…" Andros responded as he watched the scary lady approach him. 

"I am sorry. Miss Eladsgar, but personal questions regarding a Ranger's life should not be put on the television or the public." The Mayor tried to reason with the lady, but she brush past him, and went after Andros. 

To Andros's unluckiness, Miss Eladsgar slipped on a banana peel, and ended up in his arms. "OH!" She squealed excitedly. "Are you proposing to me you big strong handsome hunk you!" 

"Hey Andros!" A new voice appeared on the bridge as Andros glances up. 

"Zhane!" Andros yelped in surprised and dropped the offending lady on the floor by accident, while flushing deeply. "Um people, this is Zhane of KO-35." He fidgeted slightly. 

Smirking slightly at his friend's red face, Zhane strolled over and slung an arm over Andros's shoulder possessively. "What is up cheating on me with this broad here?" 

"Cheating!?! Broad!" Heather spluttered from the floor indignantly. "And what the hell are you doing with my Fiancée?" 

Zhane quirked an eyebrow at the Red Astro Ranger, "Fiancée?" 

"I am not engaged to her." Andros shouted quickly upset and unsettled. "Zhane you know I wouldn't do anything." He whispered furiously, while trying to control his unsettled nerves. 

The other Ranger's knew about their relationship and accepted it; after all, they weren't entirely Earthlings so therefore their customs would be quite different and accepted. However, on Earth in some region's homosexuality was quite feared with disgust, and loath. 

"I know. I am just teasing you." Zhane whispered lightly against Andros, while squeezing his hand slightly in reassurance. 

"Excuse me. Can someone tell me why was there a banana peel on the floor?" Wes inquired, while still looking at it with disgust. 

All the rangers shrugged their shoulders. "Maybe the janitor ate something and forgot to throw it away." TJ theorized slightly. 

Together they moved on through the corridors, Heather was still trying to pry Zhane off Andros, and her voice was continuous through the hall, until all of them heard a slight sound of someone falling into a heap. They all turn to see that Heather was sprawled on the floor in a ghastly sight, her hair was spewed this way and that, and her atrocious hat was battered beyond repair. "THIS IS TOTALLY UNFORGIVING!" She screeched while holding up another banana peel. 

"I really don't think it is a janitor." Alan replied slightly amused by the given situation. 

"I quite agree with Alan here." Wes commented why trying to hide his snicker with a cough. 

Andros glances at the banana peel and sighed while looking at Zhane. "Well I can't afford the law suit on hand if I don't somehow get to the bottom of this situation." Clearly unhappy with extra work on his hands, "DECA!" 

The red light on the camera lit up. "Yes Andros?" 

"I want a full scan on life forms onboard the ship. Also the log on those that entered the premises with banana's." The Red Astro Ranger said wearily. 

"Amazing!" Alan exclaimed as Kyle focus his lens on the wall area where DECA's camera was mounted. 

Carlos smiled pleased slightly. "This is DECA a fully functioning entity on the ship. However, she has a ego, and if you make her mad, she will make sure you will eat horrible stuff." 

"When we first met Andros, he commented that DECA stands for 'Don't even consider asking." Cassie giggles at the face that Andros pulled. 

"That is because she won't shut up." Zhane stuck his tongue out at DECA. 

DECA's light flashed more. "I detect twelve Earthlings, one Andros, and one pain in the ass Silver Astro Ranger." DECA's automated voice replied with sarcasm. "And two monkey's running around with a cart full of banana's report from ABC new's indicates that some were reported missing from Angel Grove Zoo. It seems after the missing report was filed; another report of a two-ton cart of Banana's was shipped on the AstroMegaship by mistake, by a Eugene Skullovitch and a Farcus Bulkmeier. 

Ashley groans when she hears the name. "Oh god those two." 

"And once again they have hit it in another goof up." Cassie slapped her hand to her forehead. 

"We got to catch those monkey's." TJ looked worried. "If they somehow managed to attain access into a locker room where the weapons are located at then we are in trouble." 

Heather by this time was trying to wrap herself around Andros neck. "Damn it let go…" The Red Astro Ranger choked, while flailing his arms around. "Zhane…help…" 

"Hang on Dros…" Zhane then proceed to pick up Heather by the scruff of her dress. "Is she always like this?" He asked Tom, who was looking at bit green from all the action. 

"Yes, she gets worse when she is at her Andros Shire in her office." Tom Hendrix commented growing even paler by the sick display of obsession. 

Cassie rolled her eyes. "And…we have a stalker ladies and gentleman." 

"No kidding. Duh!" Ashley makes a face, while wiggling her finger around the side of her head in a circular way, which signified being crazy. 

A mumbling sound as a monkey appeared, while imitating Ashley, holding a whole brunch of banana's. "Well it seems you attracted yourself a monkey." Carlos said in amusement as the monkey mimics the Yellow Ranger. 

"That's not funny spandex boy." Ashley retorted, while sticking her tongue, which then the monkey reciprocated. "Hey that is not funny." She yelled at the monkey, who gotten excited jumping up and down, then ran away. 

"Monkey see, monkey do." Cassie grumbles under her voice, as they all went toward the area where the monkey fled. Heather screeches, as she runs toward Andros who was already ahead of the group with Zhane. She didn't realize that a whole bunch of banana peels covered the whole radius of the floor and that was why the other people were trending carefully. 

Nevertheless, the momentum of her run plus the number of banana peels she stepped on equal having her hit the bulkheads at high velocity. "OH! That's has to hurt." TJ winces, while trying to cover his eyes. 

Tom just shook his head. "And to think this will be on live TV." Shuddering at the thought of those entire women still ogling after the poor man, he wouldn't wish that on anyone. 

"Honestly." Andros gave a disgusted look at the floor. "Why does the universe have to try to take apart my ship or either messing it up?" While letting, his gaze settles onto Zhane with exasperation. 

"The universe sucks we live in it period." Zhane stated with his matter o' fact voice. "However, as for now we better get damage control on these monkey's before they end up launching something onto the crowds." 

Carlos just snickers. "You mean the monkeys getting into the vault and end up wearing spandex?" 

"No pee brain." Ashley snapped, "he is referring to them accidentally pushing a button that might make something go boom." 

TJ held back his laughter just in case he became the yellow ranger's newest punching bag. "DECA." Calling out, while trying to retain an impassive face, "scan for the monkey's and inform us of where there location is…" 

"You know we could always use a force field." Cassie commented half-heartedly. "That way they wouldn't get hurt with us chasing after them all over the area." 

Zhane looked in astonishment, "What you mean them getting hurt?" Quite offended by the concept as they looked at Heather, "I think you mean humans are the ones that are going to be injured in any case." 

"The injuries weren't exactly cause by Monkey's." Andros said while coughing to hide his amusement, while partially grateful to those primates. "It wasn't the Monkey's fault that humans can 'monkey around' as well as they can." 

Everyone in the room paused, looking down at Heather then each other. They all laugh, but then stopped. "Well with any case." Alan said cheerfully. "You can give us a demonstration of the force field, which might interest some of the scientific fans out there." 

"It was your idea Cass." Ashley gestured for her to head toward the panel on the world. "It's all yours." 

"Yeah, yeah." Cassie grumbles, while flickering the panel off. "DECA locate the monkey's." 

"The monkeys are in the…" 

"ANDROS!" Heather's piercing scream streamed through the room, as she clamor up from the floor. "ANDROS HELP ME I AM BLIND!!" The lunatic lady ran around the room, her hat that was broken cover her eyes, which explain her sudden bout of being blind. Nevertheless, it was a really bad idea for her to be running around, since Carlos did not finish picking up most of the discarded banana peels that were left by the monkey's in their ravages hunger. 

"Um Miss Eladsgar. I don't think that would be wise…" Wes started to say, but Heather Eladsgar wouldn't heed his warnings due to her phobia of the dark. She promptly ended up on her back again, this time in a tangle of undue clothing and limbs. 

"I never did peg her as being smart." Tom mutters under his breath, while the other cameraman Kyle and Eric continue to stare at the pile, as if it was a foreign alien ambassador from Mars. 

Kyle managed to tear himself from the unruly sight. "Your sure she didn't escape one of those nutty bins?" 

"It seem they must be missing one nut to many." Eric responded dryly, while still filming his reporter. 

Tom shook his head. "I don't really know. I am new in this business and I don't really know much about this lady here." 

Carlos walked by with another pile box of banana's he cleaned up. "Maybe she is just a pretend reporter." He didn't see where he was stepping and ended up walking all over the pile of limbs. A delightful cracking sound penetrated the room. 

"OH! That definitely got to hurt." Andros said with a relieve smile hoping that put out the human alarm clock. 

Cassie by the time rerouted some of the power supply to the area where the monkey's were running amuck. "DECA, I finish the system. Will there be any side effects from rerouting the powers?" 

"None." DECA replied monotone. 

"Great! Switch on the force field." The pink ranger clapped her hands, as DECA reported that the monkey's were contained. 

TJ smirks, while helping Carlos throw out some more banana's, "good going Cassie!" He grunted as Carlos ended up slipping on an unnoticed banana. That result him toppling over with the carton and landing on TJ's back. "OUCH!" The blue ranger yelped in pain while trying to get out from under Carlos. 

"Sorry man." Carlos grins sheepishly. "Didn't see that there…" He indicated, while picking up the offending fruit peel. 

"Ugh…Carlos you gained weight man. Now get off me." TJ hollered, while hoping that his back wasn't permanently damage from such a heavy load of black ranger. 

Carlos stood up turning to give TJ a hand, "hey I am a growing boy still. I still got to eat enough in order to increase my body strength." As he placed his foot out, he once again did not notice the banana peel and ended up slamming into TJ. 

TJ huffed from underneath Carlos, while giving him the evil eye. "Growing boy my arse," he hoarsely protested. "Next time we are putting you on a large diet." 

"Why TJ I never knew you cared." The black ranger teased, while sliding himself off the blue ranger. "Besides we haven't even gotten to first base and already you are telling me how to diet…ah love is in the air." 

Balking at the thought the blue ranger scattered far away from the insane Carlos. "I don't know what you've been smoking man, but that must be some nasty shit for you to start making lovey-dovey remarks." 

Carlos just cracks up even more, while Ashley approaches him and whacks him with some banana peels. "And who are you trying to hit on now burrito boy?" 

"Aw Ashley. Come on I was only trying to have some fun." The black ranger whimpered doggishly, while trying to beg the yellow ranger's forgiveness. 

Giving in quickly by the every so begging eye's, she sighed in exasperations. "Oh all right then." While eyeing him suspiciously, "Now behave yourself." 

"Aye Ma'am." Carlos crowed in victory as he ran around collecting the rest of the banana peels. "I am the king of the dump!" 

Pressing a button on the wall, "We need a clean up crew on aisle Carlos." TJ said over the COM in amusement. "That's right people we need a clean up crew on aisle Carlos, whom is whipped…" 

"Hey! I am not whipped!" Carlos yelled indignantly, at such a thought, while Ashley was coughing indicating for him to stop. 

Carlos ends up zipping his mouth quickly, while TJ snickers at them. Zhane just laughs, while Wes suggested that they find something to store the monkey's. Andros nods his head, "Your right we should get this over with so that they won't be a nuisance anymore." While trying not to laugh as badly, he motions them to come with him. "I have a dispenser that can design items immediately in molecular formation." Walking into the room, he pointed to a large metallic furnace, yet it wasn't, it had a panel with buttons on it. 

Wes glances at it curiously, "So what does this exactly or what exactly can it make?" Eyeing the outside panels, that seems complex, and rather dangerous if not operated correctly. Zhane quip in his easy nature personality, "Of if you don't push the right sequence of things, it might take your arm off. Quite scary might I inform you." 

Tom stares at the item, "You're joking right?" Stepping back warily, hoping nothing goes wrong to take off his head. 

"Zhane!" Andros jab his friend in the rib. "You're a big liar." 

The silver ranger pulled back with his hands up in surrender, with a smirk on his face. "Hey I was only joking Dros, don't get your shorts in a uproar unless we are in bed of course…" 

Alan coughs lightly trying to get their attention to important matters at hand, and the fact that the camera was filming. "I think it would be amazing if you can give us a demonstration." 

"Of course Alan." Andros briskly, walked to the device, punching in three buttons on the panel. "Cage, metallic alloy, strong, density at 4.5, also include lock with buttons for a five digit code, and a key, also some wheels to move it." He said passively, as the machine started to glow, backing up, he motion to the others to stay back. 

The furnace open as a cage was pushed out onto the floor with wheels, it then automatically turned off when it finished creating the item. "WOW!" Eric said in amazement. "It is like a synthesizer." 

Wes look at the device with a frown, "Would something like this be able to produce weapons?" 

"No. Not really." Zhane stepped up with amusement, as he started to wheel one side of the cage. "The system wasn't program with the ability to that, and if someone tries to do so, it has a automatic system that refuses to build such a destructive item." 

Kyle snorts, "Still couldn't that be override by a hacker or something?" 

Cassie looks at them all in amusement, "It seems the reporters have very smart individuals for cameraman." Making the two men blush at her compliment. 

"The system would automatically shut down in case hacking or normal functions weren't really in the norm. You could call it a smart system." Andros laughs slightly, "Stop it Cassie your embarrassing the guys." 

"I was only telling the truth Andros." Cassie stuck her tongue out at him, "Anyways, me and TJ will go and stun the monkeys, and bring them to here so we can put them in the cage." 

Alan looks intrigued, "Stun?" While backing a bit away, when Cassie brought out her Satellite Stunner, it shimmer pink, and looked quite deadly to him especially if it was used to destroy the bad guys. 

"Oh it would just put them to sleep, well sort of…" Cassie gives a nervous laugh, "TJ come on lets go…" 

TJ walks up next to her, wheeling a cart with him, "Cass hold onto your horses will you? After all I am already here." They both took off, the silver ranger watches them, then goes back to work, by wheeling the cage toward, the crazy women reporter. 

"Do you think we should get her medical help?" Wes asked, clearly feeling the urge to help humanity, even if they are so annoying. 

"Wes, I don't think you can define her as a human." Andros said, cringing away from the pile of bones, on the floor. "I say we flush it out the dock." 

Alan just sniffs, "Well I would second that vote, but we all would look bad unless we ask the public what we should do?" 

They all look at each other, "Nah!" 

Zhane opens the door of the cage, "Come on, lets go give you a tour of the Simudeck, until the other's finish taking the monkey's, and bringing them back to the cage." He directed them toward another hallway, going along it relating experiences of the time they were in space. While Andros was complaining that he should stuff it, with all the details of, what happen since it is embarrassing, prompting laughter from everyone. 

By this time, Cassie ran in with TJ, carting the load of monkeys. "Oh thank god that was over." The pink ranger whines, when they started to place the monkey's in the cage. "I can't believe those things move so fast, that you can't stun them that fast." 

"Well, monkey's are that way, Cass. What you expect?" TJ snickers, "They pretty much are flexible, fast, annoying, quick, and did I mention good at dodging." 

"Yeah, if we had them on the team instead of you, we would have gotten more of the baddies." The pink ranger taunted TJ, when they finally placed the last of the monkeys in the cage. "Oh shoot, we need to shut down the force field, before someone walks into it, and contact the zoo." 

"Your such a worry wart, Cass." The blue ranger smirks. "It's a joke!" He ducks, when the pink ranger tries to take his head off with the Satellite stunner. 

Cassie snorts, "You go and turn off the force field, I'll go contact the zoo men to come and pick up the cage." They both took off, not noticing that they both forgot to close the cage. 

Heather Eladsgar woke up slowly moaning, "Oh my head hurts, I am going to kill that stupid slut, that took away my Andros." Still babbling on that she owned Andros, she did not notice the slimy residue of banana on the floor. She ended up skating right into the cage, her hand grab onto the door of the cage trying to balance herself, but to her unluckiness, she fell back and knocked her head against the dull bar of the cage, falling onto the unconscious pile of monkey's. The door clicked shut signaling it being locked, it was by then the monkeys started to arouse from their slumber, and bounce around on the unfortunately reporter, causing quite a ruckus in the cage. 

The pink ranger came in leading two dressed up Zoo Keepers, "There they are I hope you can do something with them, they really are noisy." 

"No problem, thanks for capturing them for us." One of the men stated, with a sigh, they quickly threw over a cover on the cage, so that the monkey's could not grab their hair, tying on rope so that the covering would not fall off. "Once again sorry for the inconvenience." 

"All in a days work." Cassie sighs, hoping this day would be over; they men wheeled away the cage onto the car, glancing around. "I wonder where that crazy lady is. Oh well good riddance." 

By the time the sun went down, signaling the end of the day, the Space Ranger pretty much went home, saying their final goodbyes to the AstroMegaship, tears pour out of their eyes. It was said that the Space Ranger continued to work at NASA, helping to create Terra Venture. KO-35's new Colony finally established a spaceport, with Earth in order to have intercommunications, between the two different cultures, and races. The rangers were memorized into stone, supporting the deeds that they had done to help the Galaxy. History became different, theories to happiness arises, while Earth made it's way into the Galaxy. 

The H.W.T News reporter, Alan Snape ended up on being in contact and a great supporter of the cause of space exploration. His reporter Kyle James, open up his own radio station constantly giving debates, and opinions of missions to other planets. 

K.I.T. News reporter, Wes Madison, was transferred to KO-35's colony to do interviews, and reports about culture. Later on, he retired his job as a reporter to become a Professor on the colonies teaching history of Earth. Eric Takamura, his cameraman, quit his job to become an astronaut. He was last seen traveling on the Orion Spaceship toward Aquitar, to meet Billy Cranston, a former blue power ranger living on that planet. 

A.S.T. News was disbanded, when Captain Andros of the Space Ranger filed a lawsuit. An apology was given to the Captain for the obsessive quality of their fans, and for the harassment that came by their news reporter Heather Eladsgar, whom still was reported missing, ever since the fateful day. Tom Hendrix her cameraman quit his job, he was became a stunt coordinator in comedies. 

**Information**

H.W.T. News   
Reporter: Alan Snape   
Cameraman: Kyle James 

K.I.T. News   
Reporter: Wes Madison   
Cameraman: Eric Takamura 

A.S.T. News   
Reporter: Heather Eladsgar   
Cameraman: Tom Hendrix 


End file.
